


Tidal Wave

by marinefollese



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, before ES but after season 1, mostly makorin, rei is just mentioned is all, that time in episode 6 when he almost drowned yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2048823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinefollese/pseuds/marinefollese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin would make sure that Makoto stayed a constant in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tidal Wave

**Author's Note:**

> Makorin is hella impt to my soul.

They were sitting in the dark- the five of them- in Haru’s house. Nagisa gleefully filled up the silence with his never-ending chatter, recounting stories from the time Rin, Haru, Makoto and himself (as well as Rei in some of the newer stories), were not on the best terms. Rin sat, eagerly drinking up Nagisa’s bubbly chatter; despite his façade, he truly did miss them with all of his heart, and wished his broken ego didn’t stop him from reconciling with them.

So he was very surprised to find Nagisa’s mouth clamped firmly shut when he asked them about the training camp they had on the same island Samezuka did. He expected more recounting from Nagisa about camping, and campfires, and smores, because he _knew_ it was something those idiots would do. It was to his utmost shock when Haru started speaking. _Stoic, quiet, introverted_ Haru, who usually never spoke unless spoken to.

Haru’s recounting was just as Rin expected it to be- simple and to-the-point-

“-Makoto almost drowned.”

And Rin’s world stopped for a moment.

“He _what_?”

“I almost drowned, Rin.”

“Why the fuck didn’t you tell me earlier? Why didn’t any of you tell me earlier?" His voice cracked, betraying the steady face he tried to put on.

“To be honest, Rin, I didn’t think you would care.” Makoto added, guiltily, and by the moonlight poking through the window, Rin could make out his eyes, downcast, and his posture was slumped. And that just felt like a punch to the gut to Rin, who barely able to keep his tears from flowing.

And so he did the only thing he knew how to.

He punched Makoto.

“H-how could you think I wouldn’t care? You almost _fucking died_.” The tears threatened to spill again, so he settled for burying his face into the crook of Makoto’s neck. And he mumbled over and over again how sorry he was.

Pulling back, he lunged at Makoto, wrapping his arms around Makoto’s waist and burying his face in Makoto’s hair.

Breaking apart from their hug, he crashed his lips onto Makoto’s, cupping Makoto’s face with his hands. The kiss was everything he expected from Makoto: warm, sweet and steady. He felt safe.

In the tidal wave that was Rin Matsuoka’s life, there was someone he could count on to be constant; Makoto Tachibana. But to think Makoto was almost taken from the world shook him to the very core of his being, leaving an unpleasant burning feeling that overwhelmed him.

He would make sure Makoto was constant. If not for Makoto’s sake, then his own.


End file.
